I'll Be Back
by DemonChild8900
Summary: Idiot girl…why couldn’t she see…? It didn’t matter how many times he went to her…he would always come back…


A/N: Okkies….yeah been quite a while but I live! And I got this new idea- I know I know I promised the next chapter for ACI but I couldn't help it I heard this song and I was like O-o 'hoooo mee gawd….thats so s-so…..PERFECT!' very inspiring….anyways on with the show!

- All this is in Inu Yasha's pov.

_- italics _are lyrics.

- \\\\\\\\\\ are scene change (and begining and end)

(btw lyrics are given for a reason please read them it does go along with the story)

"Unintended"- Muse

I'll Be Back: Chapter 1

\\\\\\\\\\

_You could be my unintended _

STUPID GIRL!

He couldn't believe after all they've been through every time he had to answer Kikyo's call she always- ALWAYS got that hurt look in her eye. The one he couldn't stand.

She knew by now that he didn't have a choice whether it was up to him or not he had to go back to Kikyo, he had his duty to her. She acted like he had punched her in the stomach or something. There was nothing he could do about it damnit.

And every time she got that look it always gave him that weird feeling of shame, like he was betraying her or something. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was doing what he was SUPPOSED to do. She said she understood and would always stay by his side regardless and he was forever thankful she was a good enough person to do so- but she didn't really get it.

Not to mention when she gave him that look it always sparked a tad bit of his anger.

Why?

Because she looked as though that might be the last time she would see him or something, like he would never come back.

Idiot girl…why couldn't she see…? It didn't matter how many times he went to her…he would always come back…

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

He sighed quietly following the soul stealer silently leading him to his former lover, deeper into the forest. His forest.

He just didn't understand her sometimes. She could understand a lot about him, his past and yeah she did get that he visited to Kikyo, but she didn't understand his reasoning's behind it- well not all his reasons anyways.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that she thought he came back not **just** for duty, but lingering emotions as well. And while that might have been true at one point…it wasn't now.

As time moved on he realized the clay version of Kikyo was a shell of the woman he once knew and loved, it wasn't really her- not his Kikyo. Just a copy. A copy full of negative emotions.

He had made peace with that and moved on.

Because of her…when she pulled the arrow out of his heart a year ago he was enraged. All he wanted was revenge for the betrayal bestowed upon him, but after he calmed down he realized he didn't want anything. Nothing except to go back to the tree and sleep for eternity like he was supposed to and forget everything. Forget what Kikyo had done to him…

But she had been there helping him get into a routine, he had felt more alive around her although he was forced, she made him feel something besides self pity and depression.

She has given him a reason to go on really.

_You could be the one who _

_listens to my deepest inquisitions_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

It had been hard seeing the reminder of Kikyo's clay version and Kagome's similarities between her and her reincarnation were scarily close but, now it wasn't as shocking as it was. Not as effective. They were too different. Like night and day.

Kikyo was the calm cool night, full of shadows and secrets behind her eyes and Kagome…bright and full of the life she loved living, warm and loving…

Things were so different now.

He feel he could be open with Kagome (majority of the time…) and tell her well- anything. Now that didn't necessarily mean he told her his every thought of every second of every day. But knowing he could confide in her without the fear of being judged or vulnerable…was nice.

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending the broken_

_pieces of the life I had before_

The image of her sad face pasted before him, the sad frown and that god be damned expression in her eyes…it made his heart clench. He hated to see her in any kind of pain.

But he had to do what needed to be done. He had to go to the woman who had a greater hold on him than her, not in heart but in body and mind…

He had to fix things for Kikyo, he had to keep his promise to her. He would avenge her death if it was the last thing he did, sad eyes or no- nothing would stop him. He owed it to Kikyo…

Which was why he was here of course, he had to listen to what advise she was about to give him on their biggest enemy. Unless…she brought him for more reminiscents of the past…then it could get awkward…

_First there was the one who challenged_

_All my dreams and all my balance_

She was in view now. It was somewhat depressing to see how much she had changed, what death had done to her.

The smell was always the first thing he reacted to, the smell of death and grave soil…it was very unnerving. Kikyo used to smell of the cherry blossoms that bloomed in the spring…not anymore.

Her eyes were next, they were so dead, devoid of anything. Other than the occasional glint of anger or jealousy. So uncaring…another opposite of her old personality.

That had been the only way he could tell how his words and actions effected her, she never really told him out loud, she'd let her eyes tell instead. Unless she didn't want him to, then he was screwed…but that was then and this is now.

"Inu Yasha."

That was another thing, her voice. It had always held a lighter tone to it. While it had been tinted with sorrow 50 years ago but, nothing could really keep the airily light tone she used to hold in her voice. The sadness never really effected it so badly, it would come and go in bouts. Now it was permeate.

The girl who so long ago captivated him and enthralled him was there no longer. The girl who replaced his goal to use the jewel to become whole replaced it with a goal of one for a future- their future was just…gone.

_She could never be as good as you_

_You could be my unintended_

"Kikyo." He replied tonelessly.

\\\\\\\\\\

The moon was high in the sky now and could be seen in the branches clearings. He had spent a good couple of hours with Kikyo and he was just drained.

He wanted to go home.

She had droned on about their past experiences again, what a surprise. But the real shocker came when she told him that she wanted him to go to hell with her sooner. Naraku was as good as dead, it could go on for 2 months more tops and she decided that she wanted his soul immediately afterwards.

He knew the time would come when she'd come to collect what he promised her, but he had hoped that she'd give him a little more time before he had to leave them…her.

He walked back to where his companions waited for his arrival, no doubt had fallen sleep during the wait.

All he felt like doing now was eating some ramen and go to bed. And maybe see a certain well traveling school girl…

He snorted, he was so disgusted with himself. He had really become dependant on her too much. Funny thing was, he didn't really mind all that much. Leaning on her wasn't as terrible horrible as he first imagined…

She completely accepted him, in a way Kikyo hadn't and it was comforting beyond words.

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending the broken_

_pieces of the life I had before_

He walked out of the forest and headed straight, in the direction of the tiny hut where his group stayed. No one was awake and it was completely silent with the exception of the nocturnal animals.

She liked practically everything about him from the inside out, from doggy ears to the ways of indiscreetly caring she like him. She liked him in spite of his faults, his bad temper and way with words…she liked him as a hanyou…

She loved him as a hanyou.

Those were her words too. She wanted him the way he was and that's all she wanted.

He would love nothing more than to give her what she wanted but…Kikyo complicates things…

He really wanted to get inside now.

_I'll be there as soon I can_

_But I'm busy mending the broken_

_pieces of the life I had before_

Finally he pulled back the mat hanging over the entrance of the hut. Relief flooded him for no apparent reason. He knew they were all safe…

They all slept peacefully.

To the left he could see Sango sleeping against an enlarged Kirara- Hirikostu lay beside her as always and Miroku on her other side in Indian style up against the wall. His hand a little too close to Sango's backside for comfort, what else was new?

In the back he could see the screen separating Kaede from the others and her heavy breathing from the other side.

He looked to his right and saw her dark blue sleeping bag covering more than half of her body from sight, but not her face. He guessed since he couldn't see Shippo neither in Kagome's sleeping bag or by Sango he was with Kaede.

He looked down at her and watched her even breathing, almost silent to human ears.

Of course, she was beautiful in sleep. Even with the drool trickling down her chin in a pool beside her chin she was the most gorgeous thing on the planet. She held her innocence in her sleep like that. It was somewhat endearing.

Still, he wanted very much to laugh, but he smothered the impulse. Buddha only knows what could happen if they woke up…They weren't exactly happy with him when he last saw them.

Sitting above her head he sat up against the wall, very much like Miroku was, listening to everyone sleep. He looked down at her and wondered what she was dreaming.

Whatever it was it was making her happy, she had one of the sweetest smiles on her face at the moment. He had only seen that smile directed at him a few times. His heart gave another stab…what would happen to her when he was gone…? No one could protect her like he could…

A cool draft blew threw the door way and Kagome shivered. He pulled the cover over he shoulders a bit more to protect her from the cold outside.

"…Inu Yasha…" the softest mummer held him frozen. He couldn't breathe. Still asleep she somehow smiled brighter and adjusted her position before falling quiet again.

He heart started catching up with super speed, to make up for its stop, and he felt the almost unbearable need to drag her in his arms and hold her close. She was so delicate and beautiful, he could never live without her.

Kikyo would never be able to drag him away from her to hell, he knew it in that moment.

She was everything. He couldn't leave her. And he wouldn't.

_Before you._

_\\\\\\\\\_

A/N: ok that somehow didn't come out exactly as I wanted….I don't know I pictured more of a bittersweet thing and I dunno just….not quite the ending I hoped for….sigh whatever….


End file.
